The Transfer of Hannah
by Ana Croft
Summary: 15 year old Hannah wakes up in the American Revolution days and doesn't know how to go back... She meets a strange man, Connor Kenway, an assassin that helps her. They live good and bad moments together. It's writen from Hannah's POV.
1. Chapter: Wide Awake

**Hey guys, this is my 2****nd**** story!**

I just want to give the fowling information before you start reading the story:

-The start of the story is supposed to happen BEFORE Assassin's Creed 3 is announced.

-I do not own Assassin's Creed (Blah blah blah) or Connor; However, Hannah is MY creation.

-Here are some things about this character:

Full Name: Hannah Jocelyn Fisher  
Age: 15 years old  
Hair color: Black  
Eyes color: Blue

* * *

…

Chapter 1: Wide Awake

…

I watched the rain drops draining down the bus window. I was secretly encouraging one of them, it looked like they were racing. _Come on drop, you can do it!_, I thought to myself. Basically the drop I was cheering for lost the race and I looked at my watch – _05:43 p.m._, I read.

"Hey, are you sleeping?", Adrianna, (one of my BFs) asked.

"No, Ade, I'm wide awake.", I answered her.

"So tomorrow you want to watch a movie in my house? I have popcorns…", she said almost provoking me.

"But… School."

"Tomorrow is Saturday!"

_Oh_, I thought and we laughed. "Sure. 3 p.m.?"

"Sure", she answered me.

The bus stopped and we said goodbye. It wasn't a long way up to my house. I was thinking about the long day I had. Luckily it was a Friday and I could rest in peace… Of course, for me, 'resting' met laying on the couch like a dead hippo and play PS3 until my mom had a hoarse voice due to the last half an hour of asking me to turn the game off.

As I opened the door, I remembered that there was one week left to summer (end of school). "Thank God", I murmured as this thought came through my mind.

I opened the door and the cutest fur ball that ever lived came immediately to greet me (like every day). "Well hey there", I bent down and start petting Snowball (yeah, very original, I know), my 1 year old, male, white Pomeranian. "Aw, I missed you too. I'll walk you in a minute, all right?".

Nothing strange happened until dinner time. I had a snack, played PS3 for a while, then I went to my room and started reading. "Bah", I thought to myself, "This book is getting boring.". I closed the book and lay in my bed, thinking about what tomorrow would be like. It was almost dinner time and I closed my eyes.

I had to open them again because Snowball was whining trying to jump to the bed. I helped him up "There you go, sweet", I said and he cuddled next to me. I looked at my bedroom's clock: "07:23p.m.". I closed my eyes once more and petted Snow. I fell asleep a few seconds after that.

…

I woke up. I opened my eyes but had to close them again because of the light. _God, it's still this bright at this hour?_, I thought and turned to the other side 'cause I was feeling uncomfortable. _Damn_, still uncomfortable. I tried to feel Snowball somewhere but my hand didn't find him. But there was… sand? I blinked a few times before I could really open my eyes and see that I was lying in dirt.

"Oh my…", I sat on my knees and looked up to see trees… Lots of trees… _What the…_, I thought and stood up. I looked around and realized I was in the middle of the woods. I shook off the dirt of my clothes – blue _jeans_, a red shirt whose sleeves go up to the elbows (with a white shirt underneath) and short red boots.

I pulled my long wavy long black hair to the left side of my head and looked around once more. "Am I dreaming?", I said as I walked backwards. I stopped when I hit something with my back. When I turned, I tore a little bit of my red shirt and it got stuck in the tree I had hit. _Damn it_, I thought, _stupid dream_. Not really knowing what to do, I pinched myself in the right arm and it hurt. 'Da hell was happening?

_What am I going to do?_, I started walking in a random direction. I was in an unknown forest, alone, basically afraid that the 'Slender Man' was there watching me somewhere. Weird 'forest noises' around me, I turned every time I heard something creepy. I must've walked like 10 minutes before I heard something on the trees… Or someone…

…

End of 1st Chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think in the reviews!


	2. Chapter: Mysterious Hooded Man

…

Chapter 2: Misterious Hooded Man

…

I walked through the forest, fearing every sound I heard. What if there were animals or a person watching me, preparing to attack?! _Oh my… I'm sooo gonna die_, I kept thinking to myself. Suddenly, I heard something on a tree, then on another tree, then on another… There was something (or someone) jumping from tree to tree. _Oh my, this is it…_, I thought as my heart dropped to my feet.

I stood there, trying to understand where the sound was coming from and someone falls right in front of me, it almost looked like he/she had fallen from the sky.

The person was dressed with white clothes… He/She had a white shirt, a sort of blue jacket, a thin red slash and a white cloak that covered most of the other clothes, oh, and a white hood that covered most of his/her face. Kind of looked like Ezio or Altair from the Assassin's Creed games. The person was armed with knives, a bow and arrows on the back, and I think a pistol, but what scared me the most was the ax he/she was holding with the right hand while standing in front of me.

I started walking backwards slowly, but the person walked too, following me. I stopped walking and almost peed myself when the person grabbed my right hand with his/her left one and raised the ax with the other hand, like he/she was going to cut my neck.

I started to cry and fell to my knees. "Oh my God, please don't kill me.", I said as I cried. Now that the person was closer (to close, actually), I could see he was a man. What would I say? I was about to die. I almost saw my whole life in flashbacks, but the man spoke.

"Who are you?", he asked (still raising the ax).

"What?", still crying…

"WHO ARE YOU?", he yelled.

"Uh… My name is Hannah."

"What is your allegiance?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know how I got here! Please don't kill me!", _please, please, please_…

He lowered the ax, but didn't allow me to get up. A few seconds of silence…

"What do you mean?", he finally said something.

"I don't know where I am or how I got here.", I tried to calm down.

He helped me get up.

"What's your name again?", _weren't you listening to my cries?_

"Hannah…", I really didn't want to say my last name, not sure why.

"Huh-nna?", It isn't pronounced 'Ha-nah'.

"Huh-nah…", I wasn't born in America, it's pronounced strangely.

"How did you get here?", he asked. _Have you been listening?_

"I don't know. I woke up here. I fell asleep in my bed and I woke up here."

I couldn't really tell if he was mad or confused. The hood covered his eyes and most of his nose, I couldn't tell the expression in the man's face. He was going to say something, but he turned his face to the noise that came from behind me. I didn't have time to do anything, because the man suddenly started running away from that spot and I think he climbed trees and jumped from tree to tree, I'm not sure.

_Oh my… It must be a bear, or a wolf…_ What else could make a very-well armed man run away like that? I looked back and tried to listen. The sounds were steps… And they were getting closer…

I hid behind a tree (not sure why, the animal would see me, but I had no time to run). I finally saw what it was: a bunch of men with red coats and weird white wigs… They looked like the guys from the American Revolution or something… What the hell?!

Anyway, maybe they could help me, so I came out of my 'major hiding place' and they stopped walking and looked at me. They were like five.

"Hello… Who are you?", one of them said.

"Hi… My name is Hannah… Can you tell me where I am?", I tried to sound normal. They all looked at each other.

"…In a very dangerous place. Are you lost?", another one answered.

"Yes… I don't know how I got here…"

"Oh, well, let us help you… Come with us.", the 1st one said and the other ones laughed a little.

_Oh, I see where this is going…_

"It's ok, I just need to know _how_ I get out.", I stepped back.

"Well, you won't get out of here alone, darling. Let us help you!", another one of them said and walked close to me.

"No, I'll go alone!", I said, stepping back, but the guy grabbed my hand. "Let me go", I yelled and he pushed me into a tree.

"It's ok… We'll get you out of here…", he said, putting a hand on my waist. _Oh God…_

I kicked him, but he wouldn't let go… I tried to punch him, but he was to strong holding my hands… _Was that really happening?_

The guy touched my neck and I couldn't break free. I could hear the other ones laughing. Suddenly, the guy who was grabbing me was stabbed by a blade that almost hit me after crossing his chest. He groaned and then fell down on the ground. It was the hooded man! He saved me! He was now fighting the other four pigs…

Damn, the guy could fight! He stabbed them, punched them, shot them,… Before I could say 'Cheese and crackers', four of the man were lying dead on the ground and the other one was running… But not for long, because mysterious hooded man grabbed his bow and shot an arrow straight to the chest…

End of Chapter 2… Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter: A Little Gratitude

…

Chapter 3: A Little Gratitude

…

All five of them were dead on the ground and I was just staring at mysterious hooded man with tears still falling from my eyes. The hooded man searched the men looking for weapons, I think and I just turned back and started running. I just wanted to get the hell out of there! I started running and thinking about the violent and bloody way mysterious hooded man had killed those men.

I kept running… I looked back a few times, but there was nobody following me. What I wasn't expecting was the hooded man falling right in front of me, from a tree… Again.

"Oh, my…", I said and looked back, but didn't dare running again because that guy was still holding the ax…

"I just saved your life… You could show a little gratitude, you know?", he said.

"Oh… Sorry… Thanks?", _please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please…_

"So where are you going?"

"I don't know, I guess I will try to find a town or something… The police…"

"The what?"

"The police! Do you have a phone?"

"A what?"

He was too confused, what was going on, there? A little afraid to speak, I asked:

"What year is this?"

"1776…"

_WHAT?_ That was not possible… Where was I?

"Isn't this 2012?"

He laughed.

"All right, I see you are a little lost, I'll take you to my village."

Right, 'cause I would totally go with the man that almost killed me.

"No. I want to go on my own."

"All right then, but you _have _to get out of this forest. You are being a distraction and distractions will destroy the plan."

_What plan?_

"Ok…", I turned a random direction and then back to hooded guy. "Uh… What way is your village?"

He sighed. "I'll take you there.".

"Just tell me the direction."

"It's a 1 or 2 day trip, and you don't look like the surviving type."

"1 or 2 days?!"

"Yeah…", I sighed, "It's a big forest.", he added.

_Oh my god… I'm going to die here._

"Come on, let's go.", he said walking.

I didn't walk. "I'm not going with you.".

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

_You._

"I'm not going to follow a man I don't know through a forest I don't know to a village I don't know if exists…".

"I'm not going to hurt you, in fact, you're wasting my time.", _Excuse me?, _"You are most probable to get hurt if you go alone. But it's your choice, I'm armed, I can take care of the wolves…"

_So there ARE wolves… Oh my…_

I looked around. "Fine…"

…

We had been walking for about an hour and I wanted to sit. I was just following him around and we didn't even talk. I looked at my watch and read: 08:45p.m.. I was hungry and tired. The sky was already dark and the man stopped walking. _Thank God._

"It's very dark, we should spend the night here.", he said.

"All right.", I agreed not really knowing what to do.

"I'm going to get some wood for the fire. You stay there."

"Alone?", it just came right out of my mouth.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes… Yes I am."

He giggled. "It will just be a moment."

He disappeared in the dark and I felt alone. Great, I was thinking about 'Slender Man' again… I fixed my hair and waited… And waited… I heard an owl and it was freaking me out! But worse was when I heard a wolf. _I'm gonna die…_, I thought.

"Hooded man?", (in my defense, I didn't know his name), "Dude?".

Damn, it was cold! I looked at the watch once more: "09:02p.m." Luckily it glowed in the dark. _What if something happened to him? Maybe it was that wolf, I stopped hearing it after a while… What am I going to do?_, as I this thought came through my mind, I heard something on a bush. My heart stopped for a moment and hooded man comes out of the bush. _Thank God_.

Against my will, I sort of lost control of my body, and, not sure if it was because of the relief, ran to the man's arms and hugged him. To be perfectly honest, I think I had a tear falling down my face.

"Oh Thank God, I thought I was going to die out here alone! Why did you take so long?", after saying that I realized what I had done and released the man. I coughed to fix my voice and apologized. "Sorry.".

"That's… Ok, just help me with this wood."

"All right", awkward, "Oh, what is that smell?"

"Meat. I found a wolf."

Oh God… Why, wolf, why?

"And you killed it?"

"Aren't you hungry?".

We lighted a fire and I wasn't so cold anymore.

…

Please don't ask me what the wolf tasted like, because I feel guilty enough already. 10:57p.m. now. I kept looking at the man, trying to see a face underneath the hood.

"So, Hah-nna…", he said.

"Huh-nah", I corrected.

"Right… So Hannah, how old are you?"

"15…"

"Right…"

"What's your name?", I finally felt brave enough to ask him.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"What?"

"Ra-doon-ha-key-doon, but everyone knows me by Connor… Kenway."

"What would you prefer me to call you?"

"You can call me Connor." _THANK GOD_.

"How old are _you_, Connor?"

"I'm 20." Wow, five years older than me. "Let's sleep".

"All right", I said and he lay down. I did the same.

After a few minutes… I couldn't sleep, I had to pee. _Damn it_, I thought. I was nervous like hell, didn't know where to do it and to afraid to ask. But I had to…

"Connor?"

He didn't answer and I didn't dare asking again. But he heard me, because after 10 seconds he sighed.

"What?"

"I kinda… Need to pee…"

"Then go…"

_Oh, ok…_, yeah, he's not going to help me… I got up and walked a little farther into the trees. I picked one randomly and 'did my business'. When I got back to the 'camp' I almost had a heart attack: Connor was standing up in front of the fire looking at me like a killer or something…

"Jesus, man…"

"What?"

"You scared the crap outta me! Weren't you sleeping?"

"I was worried you would get lost or eaten…"

"You, worried?"

"Just go to sleep."

After a while, I was in a 'ball position' grabbing my legs because of the cold trying to sleep. Connor must have realized I was cold, because some seconds later he put his cloak on my back. I pretended I was sleeping. I opened my eyes when he laid down. _Damn, the first time he's without the hood and it's too dark to see his face!_

End of Chapter 3. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter: Assassin

…

Chapter 4: Assassin

…

I opened my eyes slowly and heard some birds singing, and the smell of nature. It was beautiful! It would be more beautiful if I wasn't waking up with a back pain and covered in dirt, but whatever.

I was lying with my stomach down, turned to the left, using my right hand as a pillow. My left hand was just lying dead on the ground, but… There was something on it…

I looked to the left and saw Connor sleeping like an angel. That was the 1st time I actually saw him without the hood. He was actually quite handsome: He had dark hair and tanned skin. Though I was not sure why, I saw he had his right hand on my left one. _'Da hell?,_ I thought. I mean, I know I move a lot while sleeping, but _his_ hand was on _mine_. Awkward.

I ignored that (didn't take my hand though) and looked forward. _Oh my… A deer!_, I know it's normal to see a deer in forests but I had never seen one that close before! It was about 10 meters away eating some plants. I didn't move of course and just looked at the beautiful animal.

After a few minutes I felt sleepy again and laid my head in my right hand again.

…

I woke up (again) listening to the birds. I remembered the previous 'wakening' and the deer. I looked in that direction, but there was no deer there. I looked to the left and Connor wasn't there either. The cloak was no longer there too.

I sat on my legs and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up. I pushed my hair behind my back and searched for Connor with my eyes.

"Connor?", I called. Where was he? Had he left me there?

Nop. A few seconds later he comes out from some bushes and comes sit next to me.

"Hey. I have breakfast.", he said.

I rubbed my eyes again. "Really, what is it?"

"Deer."

Oh God, Why?

…

We had been walking for hours. My legs were hurting and I was hungry again.

"Connor?", I asked shyly. He didn't look or sound tired at all.

"Yeah?", he didn't stop walking.

"Can we stop?", now he did.

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Listen, if we stop now we will have to spend another night out here."

"Please?"

"Fine…"

We sat down on the grass and I sighed with relief. After a few seconds the moment was awkward and I could see he was mad.

"So…", I started to pull conversation., "Are you an Assassin?", random, I know, but I wasn't sure if they actually existed and he dressed like the ones in the games, so…

"Wow, you figured that out on your own?", I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. So he _was_ an Assassin… Awesome!

"Well then why are you out here? In the woods?"

"In case you haven't noticed, there is a revolution going on."

"Really?", that made him look at me like I was crazy.

"You're not going to tell me you haven't heard of the American revolution…"

"I have…", _just not like I was in it,_ "You fight the british, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You sound American.", why would I say that?!

"I will fight the enemy regardless of their allegiance."

"The enemy?"

"You know, Templars, people like that."

"Oh… So… Don't you ever feel bad about killing so much?"

"Not really.", oh wow, "That's what people have done to me my whole life. When I was little, my village was burned down.".

"What? Then where are we going?"

"To the village I live in now, but it's not the one I was born in, that one doesn't exist anymore… The colonists burned it down."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's why I joined the Assassins. I seek justice for my people."

He was so cute when he talked like that. Awn. Yeah, I know, not the best moment for cuteness. For some reason, I had Tobuscus' literal AC trailer music stuck in my head…

_Mysterious hooded man watches (from a distance)  
Takes a second to look awesome, time to go…_

That guy _did _look awesome.

…

There is not much to say about that day. Luckily we had found a lake and drunk something. It was a long day, though. I basically spent it walking for hours thinking about my parents and Snowball. They must be so worried. How am I going to explain this when I get back? Most importantly: _How_ will I get back?

When the sky started to go dark, he decided to stop. He said that zone was too dangerous to keep walking or lighting a fire. Oh my… Wolves?

He took off his cloak and put it on my back again, while I was still siting this time.

"You don't have to do that."

"This area is colder, I don't want you to freeze to death."

Well that was cheering.

"Are we still far from the village?", I asked grabbing the cloak.

"No, we should get there tomorrow by lunch time."

"Cool.", I said and he smiled. He didn't look used to that word.

"So… Where are your parents?", he asked.

What would I answer? I couldn't say they were in 2012…

"I don't… know.", _What the hell, Hannah?_

"What do you mean?"

"They… Left me when I was young…", _Stupid brain, inventing dramatic stories and stuff._

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"That's ok… I never got to know them, so I can't miss them, right?"

He smiled, probably just to make me feel better (not that I was feeling bad.).

Sleeping Time…

End of Chapter 4. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter: The Village

…

Chapter 5: The Village

…

That night wasn't different from the other one: At first I couldn't sleep, and when I finally did, it must have been like 4 or 3 hours. I woke up exactly in the same position as the previous night and Connor's hand was in mine again. Was that a coincidence? Odd.

But this time, when I opened my eyes, he was looking at me, already awake. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him, we were both lied down. I looked at our hands (that were together) and he took his. He got up.

"Finally, thought you would never wake up.", he said.

"I'm sorry… You could 've woke me up."

"And ruin your beauty sleep? Come on, let's just go."

I gave him his cloak and we started moving again. I was hungry.

"Aren't we going to eat?", I asked.

"It will just be a few hours until we get there.", he answered.

We walked, and walked… At a point, he finally broke the silence:

"What are those clothes?"

"What?"

"I had never seen such outfits.", _awn, how cute, talking like that again._

"It's… What we wear where I come from…"

"And where is that?"

"I'm not telling you.", I said and he stopped walking. I'd made him mad. But why does he care where I'm from?

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm not supposed to tell that to people I don't know."

He stood there looking at me.

"Are you british?", he asked for my surprise.

"No… Why would you say that?"

"You're a distraction!"

"What?"

"You're a diversion!", he said this and showed these 'hidden blades' he had on his wrists, just like in the Assassin's games. Oh my, was he going to kill me?!

"What are you talking about?"

"Admit it! You're just a distraction from the british to keep me from killing them!"

What? "I don't understand what you are saying, I'm nobody's distraction!"

He pushed me to a tree and almost stabbed me with the blade. He just stared at me for a few seconds.

"Connor? Please don't kill me, why are you doing this?"

"Tell me the truth and I might spare your life. Are you just a diversion from the british?"

"No."

"Liar!"

"I'm not! I don't know how I got here! Look, if I was a diversion, why would they not know me and try to attack me when I got here?"

He was going to yell something else, but we heard a wolf very nearby… Connor looked around and one comes right out of a bush, followed by another.

"Oh my God… What do we do?", I said, almost crying.

"Get behind me!", he ordered and I obeyed.

A wolf jumped to Connor's arms and he couldn't use anything but his hands to stop it from biting his face. The other wolf was surrounding me slowly, looking angry and hungry…

Connor was able to turn the wolf and used his 'hidden blade' to stab it. After hiding the 'hidden blades' (hiding the hidden… Yeah…), he took his ax and prepared to use it. The other wolf saw that and wasn't happy. Good news and bad news: Wolf number two stopped surrounding me but attacked Connor violently. He threw itself to Connor and he left his ax fall, having to use his hands again to stop the animal from biting him.

Wolf number two was able to scratch Connor in the neck and he groaned. I didn't know what to do, but my instinct was grabbing the ax and 'give it a shot'.

So I did: I grabbed the weapon and using all the strength that I had, tried to hit the wolf, with success. It yelped with pain and Connor threw him to his right side. I just dropped the ax and looked at the dead animal.

"Oh my God… You poor thing, what have I done?", I whined. I know, stupid…

Connor just sighed with relief and got up, grabbing the ax.

"Thank you", he said, putting his hand on the severe neck cut the animal had given him. "You wouldn't apologize to the animal if he was on _you_!".

"Oh my… He hurt you! Let me see.", I said, noticing the wound.

"Forget it!", he said, pushing my hand away. "Let's just keep moving."

"So… You trust me again?", I asked.

"If you were a mere distraction, you would've let me die. Now _move_!", he ordered.

Walking again… For God knows how long… My stomach was making 'hungry noises' for the last hour and I was getting tired. We didn't talk much along the way, just a little about the village. Connor said the people there were nice and would take care of me. He also said (after my many attempts to take a look at his wound) that there were doctors with medicines.

…

Finally! The end of the forest and I could see the village a few meters away! On the right side there was a small river that limited it.

The village was mostly formed by brick houses with flat roofs, but there were a few huts here and there. People everywhere! And they looked happy, laughing and singing around… Through the middle of the village there was a dirt path that extended for more than I could see, but the sides were formed with grass and flowers. After this grass, there were more trees on the left side and the river on the right side.

We walked a little (forward) and I was trying to see every bit of that beautiful place. I was from the city, all that nature was new to me! When we got near the houses, a man, probably Connor's age came to greet him:

"Connor! You're back! Already?", he said.

End of Chapter 5. Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter: You poor soul

…

Chapter 6: You poor soul

…

"Hey Kyle. How are you doing?", Connor asked the man and I just smiled.

"I'm great, man! How are _you_?, The Kyle guy asked.

Kyle a little shorter than Connor, but narrowly. He had very light brown hair, almost blonde, and beautiful green eyes. He was pretty handsome.

"I'm always fine. So… How's Dianna?", he said that with a sweet voice. _Someone has a crush on Dianna…_

"She's annoying, as usual.", Kyle turned to me, "And who's this?", he asked.

I smiled and Connor answered: "She's Hannah", he finally pronounced my name right, "I found her in the woods, alone.".

"Wow, seriously? How old are you?", Kyle asked me.

"I'm…", I couldn't finish speaking because Connor interrupted:

"She's fifteen.", he said, "I'm taking her to Lola.".

"Oh. And what's that on your neck? Was that her?", _hey_!

"No, this is a wolf's masterpiece."

Kyle laughed: "Ahahah, brave wolf… Anyway, I must get back. I'll see you, brother. Nice to meet you, Hannah.", he said as he kissed my hand. Hum, how sweet, what a gentleman.

Connor kept walking and a pair of girls (in her 20s) waved hello. "Connor! You're back"; "Connor, welcome!". Wow, looks like he was quite popular.

"So is Kyle your brother?", I asked as we walked.

"What? No, it's just how we call each other.", he answered.

"Oh."

Some other people waved to Connor and this lady (in her 50s) yelled his name. We both looked at her suddenly and he smiled. They ran to each other's arms.

The lady was chubby, had a very sweet smile and dark eyes. Her hair was dark brown and she was short compared to Connor, or me.

"Lola!", he said as he hugged her.

"Oh, thank The Lord you're here!", they released each other.

"Why? Were the colonists here?", he looked worried.

"No, no… I just missed you so much…", they both laughed.

"Lola, this is Hannah, I found her in the forest.", he said, looking at me. I approached them and she looked at me from top to bottom.

"Oh, you poor soul, are you lost? Where is your family? Did the colonists take you? I bet they did! Those pigs can't do anything but…", Connor interrupted her:

"Lola, she doesn't know her parents. They left her when she was a baby.", he said and I felt bad for lying.

"Oh, you poor soul.", she said.

"It's ok.", I answered, trying to change the subject.

"I was hoping you could help her…", he said turned to her, but looking at me.

"Of course, come, let's take you out of those clothes and get you a beautiful dress.", she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the 'dirt path'. I looked at Connor with a 'Save Me' look, but he just smiled and shrugged, following us.

We walked for about one minute until we got to this house (like the others, it was made of bricks and the roof was flat – only one floor) and she took me in, to a bedroom. The house only had like two rooms: that bedroom and a sort of kitchen/living-room.

The bedroom had a big wardrobe. The lady opened it and it had lots of dresses on the inside. "Let's see what would look good on you.", she said as she rummaged the clothes. "You are thin, so this one should be good.", she grabbed a dress and turned back, to me and Connor. "Connor Kenway, why are you still here? Let the girl get dressed in peace!", she said forcing him to leave and I giggled.

That room had a huge window, and I saw him going to the grass and greeting some people. Lola helped me get dressed and I suffered as the corset crushed my lungs. I could barely breathe in that thing! The dress had two layers: the corset and a long red skirt; and the dress: it was beige, with a circular neck line that showed too much for my taste, a little torn in the front, showing a bit of the red skirt, and the sleeves went up to the elbows.

The outfit was very beautiful, but it was a little painful to wear…

"Does it have to be a dress?", I asked, shyly.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"I'm… Not used to wear dresses…", I said, a little uncomfortable.

"Oh… I see. Tell you what, you can wear pants if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You _have_ to wear a dress tonight at the fair show."

I laughed. "Deal… What do you do in these shows?"

"Well, tomorrow opens the annual fair, so tonight we have a small show, with musicians and singers!"

"Oh wow…", I said, as she helped me get of the dress.

"You are not from around here, are you?", she asked.

"No.", I admitted. Of course I wasn't going to tell her I was from 2012…

She helped me dress these beige trousers, a white 'pirate style' shirt (large) and a blue sort of corset above it. On my feet, I had these dark blue boots.…

"Let's get some dinner, shall we?", _Dinner?, _ she asked and storm out of the room, I followed her. "I'm going to the market very quickly, you can stay here and meet the people. Ask Connor to introduce you some people! He knows everyone! Bye doll.", she said and I didn't have time to answer because she started walking very fast through the path.

_Right… CONNOR will introduce me to people… I don't even know where he is…_

I started thinking about my family again and sat down on a wooden bench I spotted near by…

End of Chapter 6. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter: Missing

…

Chapter 7: Missing

…

_-Awn. So cute!  
-So is this the one you want?  
-Yes! It's so cute… And white… I'm gonna name him Snowball._

I was sitting there, thinking about moments of my life… Like the one where I chose Snowball as my buddy for life. That was a decision I never regretted… Oh, I missed my family so much…

I was so focused on my own thoughts I didn't notice Connor approaching me.

"Where's your dress?", he asked standing up looking down on me… Literally.

"Oh… It's very uncomfortable. I will wear it tonight, apparently there's a show fair, or fair show, or whatever.".

"The show is tonight?", he sighed, _someone didn't like these shows_… "Anyway… You should wear a dress, that's what women wear."

I stood up. "That's very sexist, you know?", I said.

"I'm just saying… It's the typical woman costume."

I was going to say 'I wear whatever I like', but this very beautiful girl approached us: she had light brown hair, _very _light green eyes (like Amy Lee's) and a very perfect face: small nose, perfect teeth,…

"Connor! Kyle told me you're back!", she said, hugging him.

"Dianna!", he said wrapping her arms around her. So _that_ was Dianna…

"Are you going to the show tonight?", she asked.

"Unfortunately…", he answered and she pushed him a little, laughing.

"Shut up", she said and then turned her eyes to me.

"Dianna, this is Hannah. She was on the forest.", he explained my presence… Did he have to tell that to everyone? She frowned.

"So you brought her here?", she asked, with an indignant expression. What a bitch.

"Yeah.", he answered her.

She looked at me for a few seconds and then said: "Whatever, just go to the show. Bye.", and then stormed out through the dirt path. Connor just stared at her.

"I do not understand what you see in her…", I said, turning around.

"What?"

"She's beautiful, but mean… I don't see why you like her…"

"I do not like her.", he said and followed me though the grass and flowers.

I laughed: "Come on… Any fool could see you like her…", I said and he made a mad face.

"But I don't. Why would you even say that?"

"Well, when we got here, you immediately wanted to know how and where she was…"

He interrupted: "She's my friend…", I continued:

"When she came here, you stared at her like she was Angelina Jolie and blushed when you hugged."

He looked at me with a confused (and mad at the same time) face for a few seconds.

"Who's Angelina Jolie?"

I facepalm'd. _Of course he doesn't know…_ Why would I even say that?!

Connor was looking at me like I was crazy… He was still with his assassin clothes, but didn't have the hood on his head. His expression was funny…

"Anyway…", he finally broke the awkward but amusing silence, "Lola said I should introduce you to some people…"

"Oh… Right…"

"Shall we?", he said, reaching out his hand and I grabbed it.

The first people he introduced me were an old couple, very sweet and nice. Apparently they were both sellers. I met lots of people: men, women, old, young,… Most of them were very nice, but there were a few 'bad mooded' ones.

I was starving by now and luckily Lola had returned from the market and was finishing 'dinner'. Apparently there the lunch was called dinner and dinner was called supper. She called and we went in to start the meal. It was beef with rice. _Cool, there's flatware already!_

On the table there were just 4 persons: me, Connor, Lola, and her husband, Rick.

"Hannah, you don't imagine how long it's been since Ratonhnhaké:ton sited at this table and ate a proper meal with us.", Lola said while we ate. _How can she say his name like that?!_

I looked at Connor, he was smiling. Lola kept talking: "He is always away… In the woods. And I'm always worried, with the war and all…", she really looked worried.

"Dolores… Connor can take care of himself, you know that.", Rick said.

"Yes, but I always miss him so much… What if the colonists get him and kill him… Or worse…"

She was looking at Connor with a desperate face. He answered her:

"Lola… Let's not talk about that now. I'm here at the table now, aren't I?", he smiled and Lola smiled back.

There's not much to say about the rest of the meal… We talked a little about the village and then Lola and Rick went to some couple's house to discuss the show and Connor and I sat outside, on the grass.

"Thank you…", I said as we looked at the people passing by, in silence.

"For what?"

"For everything… You saved me… Brought me here… Thank you."

He just looked at me with a serious face, and then back to the people on the path. "You're welcome."

We stayed there for a while and I got sleepy. I always get sleepy after eating… I lied down on the grass and Connor continued siting. I looked at the sky, thinking about when I was going to see my parents again… Again. (?!)

…

I opened my eyes and saw the blue sky again, with one single could looking down. _Oh my God, I fell asleep_, I immediately thought. I looked at my right and Connor was by my side, lied down with his stomach turned to the sky, supported by his arms, looking at the path. He was awake. And I saw something funny (again): he had his hand on mine.

_End of Chapter 7. Hope you like it!_


	8. Chapter: Priceless

…

Chapter 8: Priceless

…

I looked again to check. Yap, his hand was on mine again… Awkward. Should I say something? He hadn't realized I was awake yet. He turned his head in my direction and I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I felt him sitting down… Without taking his hand off of mine, that is.

Without knowing what to do, I pretended to wake up and yawned. He took his hand very quickly and got a little farther away from me. I sat down, trying to hold a smile.

"How long have I been sleeping?", I asked.

"Not long."

A few seconds of silence and I got the courage to say it:

"Did you have your hand on mine?"

He looked at me very quickly and nervously. "What?"

"I don't know… It just looked like you had your hand landed in mine."

"Well, you must have seen wrong."

"You sure about that?"

"Are you implying something? My hand was on the grass."

"All right, I'm sorry." _Liar…_

"So are you going to snore a little longer or you want to go see the river?"

I made an indignant (and embarrassed at the same time) expression. "What? I don't snore!"

"Are you kidding me? You sounded like a sick pig trying to breathe!"

_WHAT?!_ By that moment I had my hand on my chest and the same indignant expression, when he started to laugh really hard.

"I did not!"

"You did…"

"Oh my… Are you serious? Why didn't you wake me? That's awful!"

"I was too busy laughing…"

"Oh my God!"

He was trying not to laugh – without success, that is. That was not funny!

"Relax, I'm kidding… You didn't snore."

"Oh, thank God!", I pushed him and he fell with the right side of his body on the grass. "It's not funny!", I yelled.

We was erupting laughing. Me, on the other side, had the most serious face you can imagine. He was finally able to stop laughing and say something:

"Yes, it is funny. Look at your face, that's priceless…", he was laughing really hard and I was trying to remain serious. That was hard, because he had a cute and 'contagious' laugh.

"All right, Connor, enough!", I said. He just carried on laughing.

After a few seconds, he finally stopped laughing and I had my face turned the other way (my left) so he would see I hadn't find that funny (though, deep down, I had…).

"Are you upset?", he asked.

"It was not funny."

He tried to hold a laugh (but I noticed it) and then apologized. "Look, I'm sorry… Don't be upset.", small pause, "But you can't say it wasn't funny, you should've seen your face!".

"Maybe a little.", I admitted. "So you were saying something about the river…"

"Oh yeah", he stood up, "Come on, let's go see it.", he said reaching out his hand. He helped me get up and we crossed the village toward the river. It was very beautiful: the water was pretty blue and by the border there were these sorts of water lilies everywhere. The grass by the sides was really green and had lots of flowers in it. Pink flowers, red flowers, yellow flowers… Beautiful!

"Wow…", I murmured when we got there. The first thing Connor did was bending down by the river and wet his face with the water. I smelled the flowers… They smelled great, kind of like roses, but not quite the same.

When I turned to see what Connor was doing, he was approaching me with a very beautiful pink flower (bigger that the others). He gave it to me and I smiled. _Awn!_, was all I could think… _How sweet of him!_

"Thank you, how cute.", I said as I smelled the flower. He smiled (shrugging with the 'I know' look) and then sat down on the green grass. I did the same, sitting by his left again.

"So…", me, starting conversation again…, "You don't like the show they're having tonight, do you?"

"What makes you say such thing?", _awn, still loving the way he speaks…_

"Well, you kind of sighed when you heard it was tonight."

"Well… I don't dislike it… It's just not my favorite type of thing. Well, at least Dianna will be there… She sings quite well, you know?", _of course she does…_

I rolled my eyes, "Hum-hum."

He sighed, "I don't like her", he said.

I giggled, "Of course you don't." and he shrugged.

"So how are you going to get home? It's pretty rough out there, with the colonists…", he changed the subject.

"I have no idea…", damn it, how do you return to 2012?!, "Maybe I have to go to a certain point… But where?"

"What?"

"It's complicated… I have no idea how I got here."

"Well, I'm sure tomorrow Lola will help you with that."

"Oh. Are you giving up on me?", I said with a sarcastic voice, but smiling.

He laughed. "No, but I'm really glad I'm getting rid of you! You have been nothing but trouble."

I stopped smiling, "Really?".

"I'm kidding. But you _could _ learn at least how to shoot an arrow or carry a knife in the woods, so I don't have to save you all the time…"

"Ok 1st: You almost killed me twice, and 2nd: well, I don't know how to."

"Perhaps I could show you…", he was being sarcastic.

"Maybe…"

"Yeah, only if you come back when the war is over, because I have to go fight."

"Wait… You're gonna leave?"

"Yes, tomorrow… I have to get back to the woods, see how the war is going…"

"Oh…", _so today is the last day I'm with you?_, I thought, "But I don't know anyone here."

"They will take good care of you. They are nice people. And if I recall, you said you didn't know _me_ either in the woods.", he was provoking me, "Are you saying you're going to miss my presence?"

I ignored his last question, "But you saved me… You brought me here, you can't leave. I may not know you very well, but I trust you. You were the one saving me, not them."

"If I have gained your trust, they will too. Look, they are all very nice and they like you."

"But…", I was going to fight back, but I realized it wasn´t worth it. "All right then… And _no_, I'm not going to miss you, you cocky."

He laughed. I was sad… I didn't know those people. Of course I didn't know Connor very well either, but we were finally getting along and he was going to leave me. And I had no idea what to do! How would I get back… Would I get back?

End of Chapter 8. Hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter: The Market Place

…

Chapter 9: The Market Place

…

We looked at the river for a while longer. It made me sad thinking that I would have to stay there in that village, trying to find a way to get home… Without Connor.

"Do you like it?", his voice crossed my thoughts, whose I was lost in.

"What?"

"This… The river… Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"You want to go see the market, or something else?"

"Sure."

He got up first and then helped me. We walked through the path and I could see the market, farther away. It looked like those in the movies where there are stands all over the place, with lots of people yelling the products they were selling. There was a little bit of everything, but I noticed there were lots of people selling fish. That was normal, the village had a river right there!

We weren't going to buy fish, or meat (by the way, I was getting freaked out with the exposed skinless animals on the stands), or any food, so we paid more attention to the cloth and jewelry. There were very beautiful costumes for sale, but the necklaces and earrings were the nicest I had ever seen.

My eyes were tied in this beautiful necklace: a black threat with a golden stone in a spiral shape.

"Do you like it?", Connor asked.

"It's very beautiful, don't you think?", I said.

He turned to the lady that was selling it and said: "I'll take that one, please.".

"No, Connor.", I said. He wasn't going to spend money with jewelry for me…

"It's fine. It's not very expensive."

"No! You don't have to do that!"

"I want to."

"Mr. Kenway, you want me to cave a name on the idol? It's only two more coins." _Of course she knows him, everybody does…_

He turned his face to me: "What should it be? Hannah?", he asked.

"Connor…" _don't buy it…_ but he wouldn't listen to me anyway…

"All right, Connor it is.", the lady said. _What?_

"Mrs. Baker, I think you should write Hannah.", Connor said.

"No… Connor is good.", If I was never going to see him again, might as well have a memory, right?

He looked at me without saying anything. The lady nodded and guarded the necklace. "You will be going to the show tonight, right, Ratonhnhaké:ton?", _seriously, how can they say that so fast?_

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then I will deliver the necklace to your friend there, is that ok? It will take some time to cave the name.", the lady said and me and Connor smiled.

"Sure.", he said.

…

We walked through the village talking. Before we knew it, the sun was starting to go down. We were by these target things (you know, for the bow and arrow) and I begged Connor to teach me how to do that.

"All right, you hold the bow like this", he said as he fixed my arm position, "And place the arrow over here."

I followed his instructions but I lost the balance and the arrow fell off of the bow. Connor picked it up sighing and placed it back in the bow. "You have to put your hand like this.", he said. "Now pull with your right hand.", I tried to pull the 'elastic limb', but it was very hard.

"It's hard.", I said.

"Come on, you have to gain strength and use it on your arms. The hard part is to hold the arm while you aim, but you get used to it."

"Does that mean you will help me with this more times?"

"Just aim."

He had his arms around me and helped pulling the limb back. _Damn_, he was strong!

"Now you pull this and hold this part of the arrow next to your cheek.", he helped me get in the right position as he talked, "Now you aim, looking here, and…", we released the limb and the arrow quickly flew to the target. Oh my… It was almost in the middle!

"Very nice. Try again.", he handed me an arrow and I tried to repeat the all thing. This time he didn't help me.

"It's really hard to pull the limb…", I said, not being strong enough to pull it all the way back.

"Come on, you can do it!", _no, actually I can't_, "Just use the strength on the arm. What if someone was attacking your family? You have to do it!".

I'm not sure what it was, but those words made me pull the limb using all the strength I had and quickly shoot the arrow. It was close to the middle, but not quite. _What the hell just happened?_

"See? You can do it.", he said that with a said voice, putting his hood on.

I turned to him, happy. "Wow, how cool. Did you see that?"

He looked very sad. Of course I couldn't quite see his face, now that he had the hood on, but he was looking down and his voice was… Well, sad.

"Something wrong?", I asked.

"No. Come on, it's getting late, you should go get dressed.", what was going on? He had his hood on his head, suddenly got sad and wanted to get out of there… Hum… Maybe it had something to do with the '_what if someone was attacking your family_' thing.

Anyway, we walked up to Lola's house and as promised, I got in that painful dress. Some girls went in the house, laughing and Lola immediately went to hug them.

"Girls, I'm so glad you're here! This is Hannah, she is a friend of Connor's. Hannah, these are Sophia, Tara and Natalie.", she said.

"Hi Hannah.", they all said, looking very nice… And they said my name right at the very first time!

Sophia was a little shorter than the others: had brown, straight medium sized hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Tara was blond, the tallest one and had 'greened brown' eyes. Natalia has brown, long curly hair that lied through her back. These two had my skin tone – paled (but not too paled).

End of Chapter 9. Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter: Girls and their hair

…

Chapter 10: Girls and their hair...

…

"All right ladies, let's start fixing some hair…", Lola said and I understood what the girls were doing there: Lola was going to help us all with our hair before the show. She started with Sophia. "So honey, do you have something new to tell us?", she started conversation as she tied her hair in the back of her head. Me, Natalie and Tara were sitting on the huge bed. We were all about the same age.

"Not really…", the girl answered her, "Honestly I'm curious about the new girl. Hannah, tell us something about you."

I looked at her, realizing she was talking to me and smiled. What could I say?

"Oh, there's not much to tell…"

"I know something…", Natalie said, "You like Connor…". _Oh God… What?!_

"What? No I don't.", I said, probably blushing.

"Yes you do.", Natalie said and then turned to Sophia, "I talked with Mrs. Baker today and she said he bought her a necklace.", Oh God… Why?

"Oh really?", Lola said, twirling Sophia's ponytail to a bun. They all giggled.

"What? That doesn't mean I like him…", I tried to explain.

"Well, he likes you… And who wouldn't like him back? Just look at him.", Tara said.

"Who said he likes me?", I asked.

"Hannah, he dated my sister, Sabrina, and never got _her _a necklace… He likes you.", Tara said.

"He almost killed me twice…", it just came out of my mouth.

"What?", Lola said, stopping twirling Sophia's hair.

"Well, the first time I saw him, he almost cut my neck with his ax and two days later he almost stabbed me with his blade.", I explained.

"But now he likes you, so who cares?", Natalie said and we all laughed.

Lola finished Sophia's hair, that was very a beautiful bun, and nodded Tara to go and sit in the stool and she did. Sophia sat with me and Natalie on the bed.

"I really don't think he likes me… Sometimes he acts strangely.", I said.

"Well, he's Connor, what did you expect? Anyway, I think you are very lucky because probably every girl in this village has a huge crush on him and he doesn't know we exist, so…", Tara said, sitting down.

"That's true.", Sophie and Natalie said at the same time.

"I thought he liked that girl, Dianna.", I said and they looked at each other, smiling.

"We thought that too, until we saw the way he looks at you…", Sophie said. _Awn, really?_

Oh my… What if that was true? Probably not… But what if it was? Damn you, _Rotonh_… something.

"Oh my God, she's blushing…", Sophie said.

By this time, Lola was finishing Tara's 'fishtail hair' and I was wondering how she could do that so fast… We were all laughing about that conversation… I didn't know them, but they were very nice and looked like the kind of people I could be friend with…

Suddenly we heard someone walking in the house and stared at the door. Connor comes in… Very nicely dressed, kind of like Ezio in Assassin's Creed, when he meets Cristina for the first time.

"Just came to see if you were ready…", he said, kind of lost and curious to see us all there. Of course all the girls gave me 'that look' like: _Look who just walked in…_ and Lola said:

"I'm just finishing the girls hair, It will take a second."

"All right, I'll wait outside…", he said, "Girls and their hair…", he murmured leaving the room. We waited a few seconds to continue our conversation.

"Sweet Lord, he is _so _cute!", Tara said and we all lost it and laughed really hard… _He was…_

"All right, Tara, you're done. Natalie, come on, it's your turn.", Lola said.

Tara looked very beautiful too and now Lola was making Natalie a beautiful braid… She could do that really fast, so it didn't take long to be my turn. She made me what I like to call (not sure why) the 'nature hair', which is twist two thin strands of hair on each side of the head (above the ears), pinning them at the back.

After that, we all put 'hippie style hair bands' on our hairs and went outside. Connor, Rick and that guy, Kyle were outside waiting for us.

"Finally… Thought you never came out…", Kyle said.

Connor looked at us greeting each girl. When it was my turn, he just stared at me.

"Something wrong?", I asked.

"No…", he said.

I smiled and looked at the girls through the corner of the eye. They were making those faces again…

"All right, let's go.", Rick said.

…

The show was in this huge tavern close to the market. It had dozens of wooden tables and stools. There was a big, but not very tall stage, where people would probably perform. There were three tables very close to each other: one had 2 stools and the other two had 3.

"All right, you girls can stay together if you want. Pull a sit and put in on your table. I'll stay here with Rick, Kyle and Connor.", Lola said.

"But Lola, this table only has two sits, luckily there are other two. We girls can sit here and you guys can sit over there… But two people will have to stay there…", Tara said and I understood nothing…

"Or… We just pull those stools over here, and we could all stay in two groups.", I suggested.

"The owner doesn't like that…", she answered me. What was happening?

"I can sit there with Kyle.", Connor said. I saw Tara taping Lola through the corner of the eye. What was she trying to pull? With the tap, Lola said:

"But… I need to speak with you, Kyle. Connor, can you please stay there with one of the girls?"

"Hannah can go.", Tara said. _Oh, I get it…_ Tara was trying to make me and Connor stay in the same table… Damn it, Tara…

"Tara…", I murmured.

"I'm sorry, Hannah… I hope you don't mind…", Lola said.

_Grrr…_ "Fine…"

So we sat down:

**Table 1:** Me and Connor

**Table 2:** Tara, Sophia and Natalie

**Table 3:** Lola, Kyle and Rick.

End of Chapter 10. Hope you liked it!

* * *

I'm sorry this story is being too long, but I have so many ideas and don't know how to put them on it… So… SAY EVERYTHING AND MAKE THE STORY LONG… :P

Still, hope you liked it, there's more to go!


	11. Chapter: Voices

…

Chapter 11: Voices

…

So there I was, sitting next to Connor, giving 'I'll kill you' looks to the girls, who kept laughing to the situation. The show hadn't begun yet.

"You want to drink something?", Connor asked me.

"No, I'm good."

"All right."

Mrs. Baker, the woman who sold the necklace stopped by our table. "There you go, honey. It has Connor written on the back, just like you asked.", she said giving me the idol.

"Thank you.", we both said and Connor paid it.

"Here.", he said, going behind me, "Lift your hair, I'll put it on.", awn, how sweet.

The girls were just laughing and making 'kiss gestures', which was annoying me… A lot.

"Thank you", I said when he sat back down and I looked at the back of the idol, seeing the name 'Connor' written in it with a very beautiful handwriting. "It's beautiful".

"In deed.", he answered me.

…

All right: Showtime!

This show was very particular… It will be hard to describe it, but I'll try to do my best.

The first performers were this weird hornpipe 'band' who played some actually cool music. We were all shaking our heads to the music and everybody seemed to enjoy it. One of them was Mrs. Baker, which surprised me a lot. It was a very quick performance, though.

After them came a couple: the man played a sort of guitar (it was smaller and the shape was different, like the sound) and the woman singed. She was no Celine Dion, but was actually not bad.

Then came the disturbing woman… Oh my, it's hard to explain this. She came on stage, actually she was very pretty, though old, to sing… You can't imagine this… When she started singing, I had to try very hard not to laugh… She sounded like a cat being beaten to death. _My ears… Must be bleeding_, I thought as I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh.

She started going up and down with her voice and I had to cover my face. We could see her throat doing that movement (up and down) and I couldn't hold a giggle. Some people looked at me with the 'Shut up' expression, they seemed to enjoy that thing… I looked at Connor and he was looking at me very seriously, like I was crazy or something (yeah, he did that a lot) and I tried to control myself. Until the woman tried to reach a higher note, that is. Now she sounded like a baby being shaken and I just couldn't hold myself. _Damn it!_

I laughed a little loud and Connor got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me outside of the tavern, looking mad. When we got outside, he closed the door and I 'exploded'. I laughed so hard and so loud, people probably could hear me on the other side of the village. But not in there, because the woman was… uh, singing?

"What is the matter with you?", he asked, angry, as I laughed, and laughed, and laughed…

"I'm… I'm sorry", I tried to say between laughs. After God knows how long laughing, I was finally able to say something understandable. "I'm so sorry, but what was _that_?"

"What do you mean?"

_(please notice that I was laughing the all-time)_

"You people call that singing?"

"What?"

"It's… She sounded like a dying sheep giving birth…"

"What?"

_(more laughing), _at a certain point, even he started laughing a little.

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"Come on Hannah, it's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me? Even I sing better than her. You're lucky the glasses here aren't made of actual glass yet, otherwise they would all be broken."

"What does that even mean?"

"Just forget it."

"All right, let's go in.", he said.

"What? I can't! I'll laugh my head off."

"You have to control yourself."

_All right, let's do this._ When we got in and her voice hit my ears again, I tried to go outside again, holding the laughs, but Connor pulled me to the table. And I was at the starting point again, trying not to laugh… I turned to Connor and my lips said: 'Kill me' without making an actual sound and he laughed.

Great, now we were both trying not to laugh. Fighting my will to explode, I grabbed his hand really hard and practically crushed it in mine. He turned is face to the other way, so he wouldn't look at mine and laugh… _Oh my._

The woman finally stopped screaming with pain… I mean, singing and we still couldn't look at each other. Then that girl, Dianna went on stage.

Suddenly I noticed that we were still holding hands and put mine on the table. Awkward…

"Hey, Dianna is going to sing.", he said.

She actually had a pretty nice voice, kind of like Avril Lavigne's… We paid attention, listening to her song…

…

After two more people performed, this man came and gave a speech about the fair (that would open the next day), asking people to come and explaining how it would be better this year.

Everyone was leaving the place and we went outside. Connor and Kyle stayed inside saying goodbye to some people and me, the girls, Lola and her husband went outside. The girls immediately formed a circle around me: "So… How was it?"; "Did you have fun?", "What did you talk about?", they asked.

"What?", I couldn't understand when they were all talking the same time.

"What did Connor say?", Natalie asked.

"About what?", I asked.

"Come on, Hannah… What did you talk about?", Sophia, this time.

"About anything…", I said, rolling my eyes. Why did they kept doing that?, "By the way, why did you want us to sit together?"

"So we could make sure you guys like each other… I noticed you went outside in the middle of the show… What were you guys doing?", Tara said, making that 'provocative' voice.

"Nothing, I was just laughing about that woman's voice."

"Seriously?", Natalie asked.

"Yeah… It was funny."

"So you came outside to laugh?", Sophia asked.

"I couldn't hold it…"

"I saw you were holding hands…", Tara said.

How could I convince them I didn't like him?

I sighed, "It was because I couldn't stop laughing… Why are you being so 'addicted' to this?", _(please notice that I made the quotation marks' gesture with my hands)_, "There is nothing going on, I don't like him and he doesn't like me!"

Kyle opened the tavern door, coming out with Connor, laughing.

"So… I'll take you guys to the inn.", he said. _The inn?_

"I'll go meet Dianna, Connor.", Kyle said hugging him, "I'll see you. Take care, all right?".

"I will.", he answered, "Oh, and say goodbye to your sister for me.".

"All right."

Connor came to our sides.

"All right, I will accompany you ladies to the inn, shall we?", he said.

"The inn?", I asked.

"Yes honey, you will have to sleep there, we don't have extra rooms in the house. But don't worry, the girls sleep there too, you will be fine.", Lola explained.

"Oh… Ok.", I said.

We walked to the inn, which wasn't very far away and it was huge!

End of Chapter 11. Hope you like it!


	12. Chapter: Girls' Night

**Hey guys!**  
So I have been noticing you are liking the story, so I will not 'rush' some ideas I had, which will make the story a little longer.  
Hope that is not a problem.

All right, enjoy the new chapter!

**Ana Croft**

* * *

…

Chapter 12: Girls' Night

…

The inn was a very big wooden building, painted white. From the outside it looked kind of like a huge barn, but from the inside it was actually pretty nice. You could see lots of doors, so there should be lots of rooms and lots of people. I had my 'original' clothes in a 'antique Chimayo', a sort of native American bag Lola had given me.

We were inside and she was talking to the woman responsible.

"You're going to love it, Hannah."; "It's fun in here…", the girls said and I felt better about being so far away from home. I looked at my watch: '11:23p.m.', I read.

"Wow, I had never seen one like that before.", Tara said, referring to my watch and I smiled.

"So…", Connor said, approaching us, "I guess this is a goodbye, ladies.".

They all giggled… Wow, they really liked the guy…

"See you tomorrow.", I said.

"No, Hannah… I told you, I'm leaving tomorrow.", he said and I stopped smiling.

"Yes, but I'll still see you…", I said, hopeful.

He pulled me to a corner of the room, away from the girls and Lola, looking sad.

"I will leave very soon in the morning. I don't believe I will see you…", he explained.

"Well, when will you come back?", I was getting really sad.

"Not anytime soon. I have to go check on the war. I told you, the Assassins are making a plan."

"But…", I was almost crying, "I'll probably leave soon.", _I hope I can_, "I'll never see you again?".

He shrugged with a sad expression. "I… guess not.", he said.

"Oh…", _trying not to cry…, _"Well… Goodbye.", _what should I say?_

For my surprise, he hugged me and I hugged him back. That's when a tear started to run through my face. _Damn it, why was this being so hard?_ We held each other for a few seconds.

"Thank you for everything.", I said. He nodded with his head.

He walked up to Lola and they hugged, she said something, looking sad, then he saluted the girls and they bowed. He then smiled to me and left.

**He left…**

Lola walked up to me. "All right, honey, it's all taken care of. You will sleep here in the girl's room and tomorrow we will meet again.", she explained.

"Mrs. Lola, I don't have any money to pay you.", I said.

"It's ok honey. You're Connor's friend and any friend of Connor's is my friend."

…

The room was big and there was a balcony… It had five beds: three on one side and two on the opposite one.

"Wow, this room is for you three?", I asked.

"There was another girl, but she left a few weeks ago.", Tara explained. "I'll sleep on this side with you, and Natalie and Sophia will sleep on that one."

"Or… We gather _all_ the beds and make a girl party…", Sophia said and we laughed.

"Mrs. Gretchen won't like to hear the beds being dragged through the floor.", Natalie said and we all looked at her, "But who cares?", she added. We all laughed.

Making the lowest possible sound, we picked four beds (single beds) and put them all together. We helped each other 'undo' everybody's hairstyle and they lent me a nightdress. We all sat on the beds and started talking. Of course you know the subject.

"You're not still going to say you don't like him, Hannah. I saw your face and how you hugged…", Sophia said.

"_Oh Connor, please don't go… Don't leave me…_", Tara said waving her arms and making a desperate face, pretending to be me. We all laughed.

"_What will I do without you? I love you so much…", _Natalie continued the 'show'.

We were all laughing, even though that made me a little sad. We heard footsteps outside the room and the girls all went under the sheets. "Crap, she's coming!", they said and I did the same as them: pretended to sleep, turning off the oil lamps.

Someone walked in (I couldn't see because it was too dark and I was pretending to sleep), murmured a 'hum…' and went back out, closing the door.

The girls went back to the previous position, turning on the lamps and sitting down on the beds (it looked more like a huge bed, but whatever). I did the same.

"That was close.", Sophia said. I was looking at them with the 'what the hell was that' face.

"I'm sorry Hannah, Mrs. Gretchen doesn't like when we are still up after 9 p.m. We had to beg on our knees so she would let us go to the show.", Tara explained, whispering.

I giggled, "All right… Can I ask you guys something personal?", I whispered.

"Sure.", they all said.

"Why are you staying here, in the inn?"

They sighed. "Lola helped us… We're all orphans.", Natalie said.

"Oh… I'm sorry.", _why did I have to ask?!_

"That's all right. Where are _your_ parents?", Sophia asked.

"They… left me when I was a baby.", _great, more people to lie to…_

"Oh… Sorry.", they said.

"That's ok."

Soon we were back to giggling about Connor.

"Too bad he has to go…", Tara said.

"Yeah, it's like you were made for each other.", Natalie added.

"Guys, stop it!", I said (smiling), "We don't like each other. He saved me and I'm grateful, but that's all there is to it."

A few seconds of silence…

"Hum-hum."

_God damn it!_ They were starting to annoy me with that… I sighed.

"Can I see your necklace?", Tara asked.

"Of course.", I said taking it off and giving it to her.

She almost yelled: "Oh my God!"

"Shut!", Sophia whispered, "What?"

"It has Connor written on it! Oh my God, you _so _like him!", Tara said, smiling and giving me the idol.

"Let's just sleep.", I said.

I fell asleep fast, but I had a very weird dream: I was coming home (my actual home) and after I greeted Snowball, I noticed Connor was there… _Oh my…_ We hugged and my parents kept saying "He's such a nice guy… Too bad he's an assassin…". _Hum, weird._

_..._

I woke up (noticing it was still dark) with the sound of something hitting the window. I noticed the girls were awake too and turned on the oil lamps.

"What's that sound?", Sophia asked.

"I don't know. I think it's coming from outside.", Natalie answered her.

Me and Tara got up and opened the window, going to the balcony. Sophie and Natalie stayed in her beds, waiting. When we got there we noticed there was someone throwing little rocks at the window.

_Connor?_

"Hannah!", he said. It _was_ him!

"Connor?", I asked, not being able to see very clearly because it was really dark. "What are you doing here?"

Tara ran inside and I heard her whisper: "Girls, it's Connor! He's looking for Hannah."

"I… I just wanted to…", he whispered, confused. The girls were now all with me on the balcony. "Would you like to take a walk with me?", he asked.

"Awn!", I heard the girls murmur. _Awn, _myself_… What was he doing?_

"Mrs. Gretchen wouldn't like that.", I answered.

The girls pulled me inside and Tara said to Connor: "Just a moment."

"Hannah, you have to go with him!", Natalie said.

"But… I don't know…", I said.

"Oh come on, the guy only wants to take a walk, go!", Tara said, pulling me outside.

"All right, I'll just dress something…", I said and all the girls giggled with excitement.

End of Chapter 12. Hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter: Afraid to admit it

**Hello again! ;)**  
Oh my God, this is getting ridiculous! I'm getting so obsessed with this story I can't think of anything else… :P So many ideas…

I can't answer some reviews, so I would just like to say **THANK YOU** to everyone and would like to correct a mistake from the previous chapter: I said the girls had 'flashlights', of course there weren't actual flashlights in the 18th century…. Where I'm from, we say it the same way, but what I meant was 'oil lamps', sorry, I already corrected it…

Anyway, you guys have been asking for more 'Connor and Hannah', so here it goes!

Hope you like it!

**Ana Croft**

* * *

…

Chapter 13: Afraid to admit it

…

I decided to dress my own clothes (you know, the jeans and the red shirt – which was torn in the back, but whatever). The girls were jumping around through the room with excitement… Tara was even jumping in a bed… Honestly, I think they were more nervous than me. They weren't so afraid about making noise now… Connor was waiting outside.

"I can't believe this is happening.", Natalie said, laughing quietly.

"Me neither…", I said, tying the belt.

"Oh my God, see? He likes you. Anyway, this is probably your last night together, unless you ask him to stay…", Tara said, coming out of the bed.

"He won't listen to me.", I said, fixing my hair, now.

"He likes you, just try…", Tara answered.

I finished preparing myself and looked at the girls: "How do I look?", I asked. They all giggled and then each one of them hugged me. That's when I really started to get nervous…

"You look beautiful… Good luck!", Sophia said and I went to the balcony. Connor was down there, he noticed me and smiled.

There was a really big clambering plant on the right side of the balcony (of every balcony, actually). _Isn't there always? _I had to climb down that thing and it was really hard… My balcony was on the 2nd floor. When I was like 1,5 meters from the ground, the plant broke part of the stalk and I fell. Luckily Connor caught me… Like a princess… _Awn._

"You should be careful. That's some precious cargo you got there.", he said, putting me down.

Outside I was smiling, but inside I was like freaking out – 'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN' _(I'm sorry about that, it was the only proper way to show what was going on inside my mind)_.

We walked a little and I looked back, finding the girls in the balcony waving goodbye. I smiled.

"You know it's like 2 a.m., right?", I asked.

"Well… I couldn't sleep.", _how sweet._

We walked, and walked, until we got to the river. We sat on the grass, like earlier that day and started talking, looking at the moon, which was huge that night. I was the one starting to talk:

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be weird if I asked you to stay?"

"Why would you do such thing?"

"Don't leave."

"I have to, Hannah."

"Can't you wait another day?"

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. "If I admit I'll miss you, will you stay?", I said, trying to provoke him.

He smiled. "I can't… But we are together now…"

I started thinking about this whole thing. Maybe I did like him… _Oh, who am I kidding?_ In 3 days, that guy had made me feel what half the people don't feel in a lifetime. He was just so sweet all the time, giving me flowers and necklaces. Why was I so afraid to admit it?

"Connor?", I felt the will to tell him how I felt.

"Yes?"

"You know…", _just say it, just say it_ (yes, I talk to myself in my thoughts), "You know I like you, right?"

He put an arm around me. "I like you too."

I sighed with relief: "I really thought you liked Dianna…", _oh my, did I just say that out loud?_

He took his arm from my shoulders and looked at me. Then he shrugged, like he was hiding something.

_Oh…_

"Oh, I see…", I said, "You have 'history' together.".

"That is in the past…", he said, "Anyway, things with me never last long… It's not that I don't want to, I just have a very different life from everyone else… Because of my past."

"Your past?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You can tell me. It's ok."

He looked at me for a few seconds before gaining the courage to start talking:

"My mother was a Mohawk, native American, and my father was British_.", wow, no wonder he doesn't fight a particular side on the war…_ "I was raced in my mother's tribe, which was attacked by the colonists all the time. When I was 10, they burned it down. So I joined the Assassins, my people deserve justice."

"I'm so sorry, Connor."

"That is all right. It's not your fault.", I could tell it was hard for him to talk about the whole thing, "You know, I couldn't shoot an arrow either… But when they attacked my family…".

That explained the previous 'episode' with the bow.

"It's all right.", I said, putting my head on his shoulder… Not sure why.

"Anyway… About the war… It makes me a little confuse, but… I mean… Americans deserve to be free, right?", he really was confused about which side to fight with.

"They will.", maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"How would you know?"

"I just know."

A few moments of silence, just enjoying the moon's reflection on the river.

"I really am going to miss you, Hannah.", he said.

"Me too.", _damn_, _I'm gonna cry…_

"You are just so different from everyone else I know.", _yeah, I wonder why…_

I was never the dating type. I'd never had a boyfriend, I liked my PS3 more… Of course I had my crushes and I had guys who liked me, but I never paid them much attention. My friends say I can have all the guys I want because I'm pretty… _Bah_. They say I look like Megan Fox or Jessica Stroup. 'I wished', is what I usually answer them.

But this time, it was different… He made me feel so special. To be perfectly honest, I fell in love with him… In just 3 days… With a guy that almost killed me twice… Oh well, the heart wants what the heart wants, right? I mean, the fact that he was an assassin five years older than me didn't seem to stop my heart from beating faster every time I saw him…

Of course I had to fall for the one guy I can't be with…

End of Chapter 13. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think in the reviews!


	14. Chapter: Will I ever see you again?

…

Chapter 14: Will I ever see you again?

…

"All right, we're here…", I said when we got to the inn.

We'd spent the last half an hour telling each other stories about our lives, and walking by the river. I know it sounds boring, but we were just being ourselves and we had some good laughs together. It's funny, we didn't have 'love at first site', or 'getting lost in each other's eyes from the first day', or 'people kept pulling us apart' things, and still…

Well, we had the 'I saved your life', 'I almost killed you twice' and the 'You're nothing but trouble' things, though. How romantic.

"I guess this is the goodbye then.", he answered me.

He had helped me climb to the balcony, where we were that moment.

"Damn it Connor, I'm going with you!", I said and he held my hands.

"I can't let you do that!"

"Why?"

"To the war? I'm not taking the girl I…", small pause, "I'm not taking you to a battlefield.".

I wondered if he was going to say _love_…

"Will I ever see you again?", I asked, getting really sad.

"I will look for you."

"I hope you find me then."

I got in and he waved goodbye. The bedroom was really dark. I was not sure what to do, I started closing the 'balcony door' and stared at him from the inside._ Damn it! That was hard! _Not sure why, I opened the door again and he hugged me. We held each other for a while and then he kissed me on the cheek.

**That was it.** Probably the last time I saw him…

I got in and didn't look back this time. The girls should be sleeping, so I didn't light any oil lamp. I heard him climbing down that plant and lied down on the bed. I just laid there for a while, thinking. I couldn't see anything.

"So what did you do?", a voice said in the dark and I recognized Tara. I just laughed and heard three other voices laugh too._ Damn_, they were all awake!

"Just sleep, people.", I said.

…

I opened my eyes that morning and immediately thought about last night. I looked around, realizing I had fallen asleep with my clothes on and laid on the bed, which was 'attached' to the others. Tara was already dressing a blue dress (dressing a dress… Yeah.); Natalie and Sophia were still sleeping.

"Good morning!", Tara said when she saw I was awake.

"Not really, but… Hey.", I said, thinking about Connor, getting out of bed. She hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. I heard Mrs. Gretchen saying he left a few hours ago.", she said, putting her arms around me.

"So he _did_ go…"

"I'm sorry."

…

It didn't take long until we were all awake and ready for breakfast. I kept my normal clothes. They kept asking me questions about the previous night, but I just said 'we'll talk about it later'.

This is not important, but the bathrooms there were much different… The toilets were taller and there wasn't a bathtub like today, it was like a huge bucket… Why am I talking about the bathrooms?!

They led me downstairs into this huge room for breakfast. It had the tables attached to each other, which reminded me of Harry Potter's meals in that room with the huge tables, where they were all together eating.

We sat in a random place and the breakfast was… porridge. _Yey…_ I had never eaten that, so I just stared at it.

"Something wrong?", Sophia asked.

"No, it's just… I'm not used to eat this.", I answered, twirling the spoon over and over again.

"Well what do you usually eat?", Natalie asked.

"Well, cereals with milk, or… Maybe toasts with butter…", I said_. (just reminding that I wasn't born in America, so in my house we don't eat the typical American breakfast)_.

"Oh wow… Toasts? Where _do _you live? You must be rich.", Sophia said.

"Not really… It's just what everyone eats…", I said, not knowing how to explain that.

After lots of tries, I was finally able to eat it. It wasn't that bad after all… Kind of… I noticed there was also tea in the table and lots of alcoholic drinks (wow, for breakfast… nice).

…

"So don't you guys have school or something here?", I asked as we left the inn to take a walk.

"There's no school in the village.", Tara said, "Mr. and Mrs. Clark teach us lots of things, though.".

"Don't change the subject, Hannah! We all want to know what you did last night.", Sophia said.

"Not much. We walked by the river and talked.", I answered and we sat on a wooden bench nearby.

"Well what did you talk about?", Natalie asked.

"About everything. We told stories about our lives and stuff."

"Did you try to ask him to stay?", Tara asked.

"Yes, but he said he had to go.", I answered.

"I'm sorry, Hannah.", Tara said. I shrugged.

That was a long day. We had lunch (dinner) with Lola and Rick, I found out that the girls had their own stand in the market, selling jewelry made from natural things, like leafs and flowers. I helped them sell some things and then they took me to a place I'd never been before: The stable.

It was huge, a little far away from the center of the village. It had lots of horses, beautiful ones. I'm the kind of person that just _loves _animals.

"Oh my… I can't believe Connor didn't show this to me.", I said, petting a very nice horse.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?", Tara said.

"Yes."

"You want to go for a ride?", Tara asked.

"Oh, I never had equestrian lessons.", I said.

"It's not hard.", Natalie said, pulling a horse out of the stable.

"And we can just take them?", I asked.

"My sister Sabrina owns this place. I talked to her. She doesn't mind.", Tara said.

"Sabrina? Connor's ex-girlfriend?", I asked and she laughed.

"Yes. What? Are you jealous?", Tara said, getting on a horse.

_Oh God, here it goes_, I thought as I got on the horse. They were all wearing dresses, so they rode with their legs to one side. That looked hard, thank God I was wearing my jeans and could ride normally.

End of Chapter 14. Hope you liked it – Please let me know in the reviews.


	15. Chapter: The final Chapter

Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually writing the final chapter! Of course this one is bigger.

I'm so sad the story is going to be over… But anyway, read and let me know what you think!

* * *

…

Chapter 15: The final chapter

…

"See? It was easy.", Natalie said as we got off of our horses.

He had ridden to a sort of mountain and we were now attaching the ropes to trees. They were showing me the view, which was amazing. You could see everything from up there: From one side there were lots of trees and a sort of camp, probably for the soldiers down there; from the other side was the village. It looked so much smaller from up there.

"You're right.", I answered Natalie.

We just talked about everything. It was like everything was just perfect from up there: we could talk to each other without any other concerns. We talked about what we liked to do and what we would like to be when we grew up and stuff like that.

I learned that Tara liked animals, to travel, to live adventures and mysteries, she wanted to be a ship captain and rule the seas; I learned that Natalie liked to ride horses very much (you could tell), and to travel too, she wanted to be an important leader to someone; I learned that Sophie liked crazy adventures and meeting new people, she didn't know what she wanted to do when she grew up, she said she would found out along the way.

And I guess they learned that I liked to dance, to be with my friends and family, that I suck at singing and that I wanted to be an archeologist when I grew up. They didn't quite know what that was, but I explained them.

Before we knew it, the sky was getting dark and we were way past our returning time. We got on the horses and took about 15 minutes to get back to the village. Of course Lola and Mrs. Gretchen started to ask us where we were and saying how worried they were.

We had supper after the rest of the people, of course, and we were forced to go immediately to our rooms afterwards. We picked our 'pajamas' and we were about to dress them when Tara said:

"Hannah?"

"Yes?", I said, putting the nightdress down.

"Can I ask you something important and personal?"

"Of course."

I looked at the rest of the girls and they were all looking at Tara nervously like they were expecting her to say something they couldn't.

"You have to be honest.", Tara added.

"All right.", I said.

She waited a second and then said it: "Do you love Connor?".

"What?"

"It's just… He was so sweet to you and you liked each other so much. Nobody ever did that to us… We just wanted to know what it's like to be in love.", she said. _How cute._ "Do you love him?"

Did I? Deep down I knew I did, but for some reason it was too hard to admit. I didn't have time to answer anyway because we heard a gunshot outside, farther away.

We looked at each other and then ran to the doors. We noticed everybody was coming out of the rooms, some people in their nightgowns, so we went outside, following the people.

When we got there, we saw a hooded man riding a horse really fast and stopping in front of the inn. _Connor?_ Everybody, the people from houses farther away and the people from the houses in front, was coming out.

"They're coming! There are redcoats coming!", the man said and by the sound of his voice I could tell he wasn't Connor.

We heard some people screaming like they were scared and others praying to the skies.

"How long do we have?", a woman's voice said really loud and the hooded man answered:

"Not long. They're almost here.", the man said and more people screamed, scared, "Grab your weapons! Anything!", the man added and some people ran inside. I didn't really understand what was happening.

"What's going on?", I asked the girls.

"Didn't you hear the assassin? The redcoats are attacking the village!", Natalie said.

Everybody was running around the inn and before I knew it, someone was giving me a bow and arrows. "You can use this, right? I saw you with Ratonhnhaké:ton.", the man (I didn't know) said.

"Uh… kind of.", I said, confused and the man ran somewhere else. I went outside and everybody was shooting the recoats that came near them. I could hear people from the other side of the village screaming… But this time it wasn't with fear, it was with pain.

A redcoat approached me with a huge knife and I had no choice but to try to shoot an arrow. Using all the strenght I had, I shot it and I hit him. _I hit him!_ Oh my, I'd just killed a man… _How the hell did I do that?_ I'd lost the girls.

I saw a tree and had an idea. Struggling, I climbed it and made it up all right. I decided to try to shoot the redcoats from up there. _I can't believe this is happening!_, I kept thinking.

I heard a girl screaming and looked back. _"Natalie!"_, I murmured. A redcoat had stabbed her and was now shooting other people with a weird pistol, down there. I pointed the arrow at him and tried to hit him. I missed. He saw me and pointed the pistol at me and I tried to shoot another arrow. Unfortunately, he was faster than me and shot the gun.

I didn't realize what had happened until I fell on my back, on the ground. I felt horrible this horrible pain and looked at my stomach. It was bleeding. He had hit me.

I screamed with pain and the man who had shot me walked close to me. "You people just don't give up, do you?", he said and then kicked me in the left arm. He was going to do it again, but someone hit him with a sort of shotgun in the head. It was Rick, Lola's husband!

I kept groaning with pain and he lifted me from the ground. The redcoat had fallen dead. He carried me back to the inn, hiding from the redcoats. He entered the first room he saw and putted me down on a bed. There were other hurt people on other beds, screaming and bleeding, including Natalie.

Lola was there. "It's Hannah.", Rick said when Lola got close to us.

"Oh my God, no! Hannah sweetie, stay with me, all right?", Lola said, dipping a fabric in some liquid. "I promised Connor I would take care of her.", Lola said to Rick and he ran out the door, saying he was going to fight.

Lola putted the wet fabric on my wound and it only provoked more pain. I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. This will help. Stay with me! Do you hear me? Hannah?", she kept yelling.

"Yes.", I groaned as I tried to resist the will to close my eyes. Honestly, in that moment I just wanted to die. It hurt so damn much!

Suddenly a redcoat comes in the room. "Everybody out!", he yelled. I could only hear the cries of the hurt people. "Now!", he added. Some people were coming out of the beds to obey him (which I couldn't do), but he fell dead on the floor, stabbed with a blade.

I couldn't see the man who killed him. I screamed one more time when Lola moved the wet fabric through my stomach. But the man ran right to Lola's side, yelling: "Where is she?".

When he got close to us, I saw him. It was Connor, wearing the assassin's clothes, with the hood on. "She was shot. I'm doing the best I can.", Lola said. He putted his arms on his head when he looked at me.

I was groaning with pain, but was able to ask: "Connor?".

He went to the left side of the bed and grabbed my hand. "I'm here, Hannah.", he said.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, you have to go fight!", Lola said to Connor.

"I can't leave her!", he answered grabbing my hand with more strength.

"You have to go fight! They need you!", Lola said and he looked at me.

"Go.", I was able to say, trying to disguise the pain when he was there.

He got up and released my hand. "I love you.", he said before he ran out of the room.

_He said it! He loves me! He feels it too!_

More intense pain on my stomach and the room started to go round and round… _This is it._, I thought realizing I was about to go dark. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was hard. Lola was yelling something… I couldn't understand, her voice was so farther away. _Everything_ was so farther away! Damn it!

I tried to feel her hand. _"Tell him… Tell him I love him too."_, I tried to say. I don't even know if I did, because everything went black after that.

…

…

…

I opened my eyes to some voice. Someone was yelling something… I opened my eyes and saw... White, lots of white.

Suddenly the white moved and two huge black eyes came close to mine. I moved my head back to see what it was and it was a puppy.

_Snowball? _

The voice that was talking became clear: "Come on, it's the fourth time I call you. Come to eat dinner!".

_Mom?_

I looked around and realized I was in my room, my real room. I had a huge headache. "Mom?!", I asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Now get your ass up and come to the table.", she said and then left the room. Snowball jumped from the bed and followed her.

What the hell?

I looked at the clock: "7:54p.m.". Had all of that been a dream? Can people have dreams that last four days? Unless the days were memories, inside the dream… No, that's too confusing. I walked up to the kitchen, more confused than when I got to that forest.

My parents were sitting at the table, starting to eat.

"Is this 2012?", I asked, about to go crazy.

"No, it's 1776... Of course it's 2012!", my father said, laughing.

Not funny.

Apparently nothing had happened there. It's like I had a very weir dream… But it couldn't have been just a dream! How? I was in love in that guy! He can't just disappear!

Later I noticed that my shirt was torn, like on the 'dream' and I was still wearing the necklace. I told my parents I'd found it in the bus and that I didn't know any Connor. I couldn't tell them about the whole thing, they would think I'm crazy.

You can imagine my surprise when a few days later Assassin's Creed 3 was announced. And guess who the new assassin is…

I missed him so much… _It wasn't a dream!_, I kept thinking to myself. I missed and thought about him every single day… Until the one where I met him again…

…**THE END…**

* * *

_NOOOOO…_

I can't believe the story is over. Honestly, I'm sad. I was enjoying writing it so much… But it had to end so… Let me know what you thought about it!

**OH! And I need your help!**  
What should I do next?

-A sequel where Connor travels to 2012;

-A sequel where Hannah goes to Renaissance to meet Ezio;

-A Crossover between Lara Croft and Ezio Auditore.

**Please give your opinions and ideas!**

Hope you liked reading the story as much as I loved writing it!

**Ana Croft**


	16. Information about the next step

**_INFORMATION:_**

**Hey Guys ;)**

So when I finished my story 'The Transfer of Hannah' (:'( - sad moment), I gave three options for my next story, so you could vote on the reviews to see what I should do next, beetwen:

**- A sequel - **Connor travels to 2012;  
**- A sequel - **Hannah travels to the 15th century to meet Ezio;  
**- A new story - **A crossover beetwen Ezio Auditore and Lara Croft.

It was really hard for me to choose... NOT! You guys practicly wrote the story for me. You would obviously like to see a sequel where Connor comes to our time to meet Hannah.

**Well, guess what!** You're in luck. The story will be named **'Reencounter'** and I'll post it soon. See you around!

**Ana Croft**


End file.
